Work Is Love
by Music yuki3
Summary: Amu is a workaholic person.It started when she run away from home because of a reason.She continuous her studies letting herself work for it.Out of the blue,her friend Ikuto offered her a job.He doesn't stand seeing her hurt,that job is...Being his MAID?


Yo minna~

Well yeah, I haven't been updating already, Something is really bothering me, I really thank you for those you read my stories and supporting it, I kind of feel depressed, some people criticize some of my stories, They keep saying it _sucks_ and always tell me do not write anymore. _I mean what the hell? Why the heck will I do that_? I didn't reply because in this last words, he said not too, well I am really not planning to reply back because i might say stuff that I know we won't like to hear. I didn't get mad of course, I accepted it like others comments, it's his comment, so what the heck. I understand some of you don't like my stories, its okay to be frank to me because I will understand it.

I have been busy like having random grammar lessons, don't even ask how. Just I want to say to him if i did reply, I understand that you didn't like my story, but you have no right to tell me to stop writing, yeah sure is sucks, but it doesn't mean I will stop writing in that reason. I join here in Fanfic not only to read and comment on stories, but to share my ideas to you guys. Sure i can't really write well, Frankly I Will feel stupid when i am the one who wrote that.

_Okay so I hope you enjoy reading this one, feel free to comment, suggest, criticize just don't Copy. _

_**I Do NOT, I repeat, I do not Own Shugo chara! **_

('.')..('.')

**Amu's pov**

"Hey" A voice that disturbed me in the middle of my crying. I am currently sitting down on the floor, place is on one of the hall's in the school. I raised my head up; I stopped raising it when I felt the touch of the wall at the back of head. My back was leaning in the wall. As I heard his voice, I already knew who it was. I let my right hand reach for my handkerchief in my pocket. I used it to wipe off my tears. As soon as I felt that my face is all cleared up. I stood up, tried to put up a smiling face.

"Yeah?" I cheerfully answered.

He only stared at my hazel eyes; It frightened me that it made me curious. He stared at my eyes, and I can say he was somehow worried. I can really tell in how he Stare at me.

"Hey, if you keep staring at that, I might as well leave you here alone" Tried to cut his stare. Apparently it didn't work, He went closed to me, I was shocked, and He hugged me so tight. I can feel his hands are shaking; He placed his left hand on top of my head and started to give me a pat. I blushed about a minute or 2; I felt the warmth of his body all over me. I kind of pushed him softly, as he felt it, he took a step backwards. I started to look at his eyes again, but all i can see his hair covering it.

"Ne.? what's wrong? What's with the sudden look?" I asked raising a brow.

"What's wrong? You're asking me? "He said that made me shocked in his tone.

"Iku-to..." I called his name in a low volume.

"Amu, I don't want to see you're hurt anymore"

"Me hurt? Seriously?" I joked around.

"Yeah Amu, I am." He replied in a serious tone, He grabbed my left arm and raised it up. Tears are suddenly forming in my eyes, As I saw my injured arm again. I got it yesterday while I was working, I really felt very tired and sleepy, it affected my work so my boss as usual hurted me again. I have to admit its really painful, but I guess I deserve it because If I worked well yesterday, it wouldn't happen. I am a workaholic person; it started when I ran away from home. My parents keep forcing me to be with a man I do wish to be with. Since that day happened, I never showed my face to them again. All I do is work and work, I do not wish to rely myself on others.

"Amu, don't be such an Idiot, Don't push yourself to hard" he said

"B-u-" I wasn't able to finish my words as I felt his lips touched mine. I am trying to enjoy myself in that moment, but I should stop dreaming. I pushed him and broke the kiss.

"Ikuto! You don't kiss people randomly like that! Don't worry Ikuto, I will be careful next time" I stated in front of his face.

"When will next time happened? 10 years from now? Amu, you keep promising and promising" he replied angrily.

"I will confess I am used to this thing" I said talking about her hand.

"Stop worrying, you know I hate it when a person keeps worrying about me" I said, as I tried to pull my hand back, but it seemed that he won't let go.

"Oh come on Amu, Your used to these things? Why are you crying just now?" he asked.

"I admit it's painful But I can't give up, you know that."

"Don't you think about me? You keep suffering so much that I keep thinking I doing nothing as your friend" Ikuto said that made my eyes widen.

"I am very sick and tired seeing you like this Amu"

"I better go now, I have important thing to do" I can't think of a comeback, I Tried to move a few steps but he still didn't release my hand. Instead, he pulled me back.

"Important things? Like going to the place of work of yours and act like an idi- "I let him cut his words and replaced it with my words

"I GOT FIRED!" I shouted to him.

He was silent.

"I got fired, now I have to find another job to make myself look like an idiot again, happy?" I got really angry.

all of the sudden, Utau, my and Ikuto's friend Pop out in the middle od the scene.

"Ikuto, stop hurting the girl!" I heard her shout as she hit his hand using both of her hands just to release mine.

"Uta-u" I said in a low volume

"What the hell? Is this what you've been hiding all along?" she started shouting at me.

"I have to go" I ran out of the hall leaving the two.

**Normal pov**

"Hey, I'll go follow her, If the teacher ask why is she not in class, Its all up to you" Ikuto said as he ran out of the hall, tried to follow her footsteps.

Utau nodded and trusted Ikuto to her best friend. "what can be a good reason for Amu not to go in class?" Utau asked herself.

Ikuto search every part of the building, He knows that she can't go outside the school during school hours. He kept running and running until he stopped remembering something.

**Flashback**

It was raining so hard, it was then when the students were dismissed. It so happened Ikuto happened to be sleeping. He was left alone in his classroom. Amu spotted him, seeing he sleeping in the classroom alone makes her laughed. She went inside his classroom, quietly. Amu placed her hand on his hair, brushing it. Ikuto woke up; it made Amu remove her hand.

"Sorry, i woke you up" Amu said.

Ikuto just yawned and realize the classroom was empty.

"Hey, what happened here?" he asked

"The class was suspended due to the storm" Amu answered

"Why are you here anyway?"

"First, because I am the student council president, its my job to make sure the school is empty and second, Who knows maybe I was sent here by your Guardian angel"

"Guardian angel?" he laughed

"Yeah, don't you believe at them?"

"You're serious?"

"Ikuto!"

"Fine yeah I believe"

"I believe at them, I believe that, everybody has a guardian angel guarding them"

"Interesting" Ikuto said as he stood up, got his bag and move along.

"I need to go, are you coming?"

"Nah, I feel kind of sad for some reasons so I usually go to the playground of the kinders"

"Playground?" he asked laughing.

"Yeah, stop laughing!, i don't know but there is always a feeling when I go there, Maybe because I never did experience the joys of being a kid. Well see you whenever!"

**End of Flashback**

"That's it!" Ikuto shouted running to the hall where it leads to a room where the playground it placed.

He gave a peek on a small window. He saw her sitting on the slide. "How childish" he smirked. He opened the door slightly and heard her talking.

"Guardian angel, why does it always have to be me to feel this pain, I'm... I'm afraid from some reasons. Guardian angel, I believe in you, I know you're always there, and I am glad." Amu said so pure and so honest. She stood up and went to the monkey bars, she laughed. "I wonder what the feeling of hanging here is. I might break the monkey bars if i tried to." she said at the small monkey bar.

Ikuto laughed, she always amazes him. Ikuto knocked on the door, smirking. Amu heard the knock; she faced the door seeing Ikuto.

"I-Ik-u-to! How long have you've been there?" Amu was embarrassed.

"Not so long, I just heard you talking to you guardian angel, and of course what you said to the monkey bars. Oh sorry did i disturb both of you?" Ikuto teased

"Ikuto!" Amu blushed in embarassment

Ikuto went closer to Amu, hugging her from her back, placing both hands in her waist and rested his head to her head.

Amu became redder, "I-I-kuto!"

"Shhh"

Amu followed, she was silent.

"Amu-chan, Please leave your other jobs..." Ikuto said knowing about now she will shout at him.

"What! Why the hell will I do that?" Amu shouted as she remove his hands on her waist and faced him.

"I have a job for you..."

"Really?"

"What is it?"

"Be my Personal Maid" He said looking at her.

Amu's exited face became a Shocking face.

"Y-o-uu-r per-so-nal Ma-a-i-d-d?" she said thinking it was a joke.

He nodded, "Yeah, and being my personal maid, it means you will be living with me at my house. I've always thought about hiring a maid, but never have the chance to do it. Don't worry, working as my maid won't affect our relationship. I just want you to be safe, Please accept my offer Amu, this time i am sure you wouldn't be hurt and plus, I can finally have the reason to pay for your tuition fee's am I right?"

Amu doesn't accept Utau or Ikuto's money every time they tried to help. She always wants them to give them to someone who needs help than her.

"I don't know…" Amu said confused.

"Come on, What if Your guardian angel sent me here to do this for you? Or maybe I am your Guardian angel all along" he smirked.

"Then I would be so lucky to have a handsome guardian angel" she joked

Ikuto laughed at her answer that made him tickle her in her stomach.

Amu laughed and also got irritated, she hates it when Ikuto does that to her,

"I will protect you no matter what" Ikuto said in a low volume that she didn't even hear it.

('.')..('.')

Yuki: So how was it? I hope I didn't disappoint anyone of you? Well I hope you wait for the next chapter. Don't worry I know some of you wants to see what will Amu's answer, well, I hope you wait for the next Chappie.

_** Thank you for reading! :D**_


End file.
